Lessons in Love
by KaiBlackRose
Summary: Derek apparently knows nothing about love, so that's why he needs a tutor. But yet the question still remains, why the hell would he seek love advise from Stiles, who appears to have little experience in the love department. Highschool AU and an apperance from the infamous Stella, who is always there to back him up with, even though it's generally with a snarky last word
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone...long time no write...well that's about to start again because Spring quarter is about to start actually it already started...yesterday. So before i get overworked with writing essays...and whatever else. I figured I should finish this...It's been sitting in my journal since October, and I finally took the time to copy it on to my computer. I hate doing that. Scribing is something I just don't like doing it.  
It's AU because apparently Derek is in High School...I like putting him there it seems. It's pretty simple only three chapters, and it's lovely romance, what's not to love about that? Hope you enjoy it because it more or less turned out the way i excepted it, and that is shocking enough. _

_now please read, review, and enjoy. _

_Kai_

* * *

**Lessons in Love**

**Chapter One**

To put it simply Derek Hale was a god among men. He was the good student, always getting straight A's, the star swimmer and fastest on the swim team and also broke nearly all the records. So, to top of his god like status he was also dating like the most popular girl in school Kate Argent.

Stiles Stilinski was the exact opposite. He was barely pulling his grades above average, even though he could do better, he just wasn't applying himself. He tried out for the lacrosse team, but in the end couldn't even make it onto the second string. And to top it all off he was hopelessly and tragically single.

"After practice I think we should have a study group." Scott said as he closed the door to his locker and looked over Stiles, who was absently scrapping his feet upon the dingy gray tile floor.

"Sure," Stiles mumbled as he looked from what he was doing and over at Scott, "what do you need to study?"

"Everything. I'm nearly failing everything and I would study with Allison, but whenever we study we always seem to get distracted." Scott mumbled sounding perplexed, which only made Stiles roll his eyes.

"Sure, how about we start with Chemistry, since we have a test in that this coming Monday?" Stiles suggested.

Scott's chocolate brown eyes grow wide in shock, and Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"We have a test in Chemistry next week?" Scott squeaked frantically and Stiles just nodded his head.

How could Scott not know? Mr. Harris announced that they were having the test like four times. What could have possibly distracted him….Stiles groaned as he realized he had just asked himself the stupidest question. Allison of course.

"Yeah, he told us about last week, and then a couple of times today." Stiles replied and Scott groaned.

"Crap! Okay, after practice I'll meet you in the library and we can study there." Scott said and Stiles nodded. Scott gave him a big grin before he turned on his heels and headed for the locker room.

He had an hour and half to kill waiting for Scott to get done. In the end he figured that he could just head the library and do a little reading or he could take a nap. That's of course if he didn't snore too loudly.

He trudged towards from his locker to the library, but stopped when he heard someone shout from a nearby classroom. Quickly he slunk over towards the door and peeked in through the small window, and his eyes went wide in shock as he spotted Mr. Perfect, Derek Hale, standing in the middle of the deserted classroom, with his body tense and his fists clenched.

Standing in from of Mr. Perfect was his also perfect girl friend Kate Argent.

"I told you that I didn't want anything serious Derek, I mean you've had great meaningless sex, but that's about all there is to this relationship." Kate said with a shrug and Derek's fist clenched and unclenched in anger.

"So you're saying that all of this, and all of what we had meant nothing?" Derek growled in a low voice and Kate just rolled her eyes.

"Don't say it like that because you know as well as I do that you were just in it for the great sex too." Kate sighed, sounding bored with the conversation, which just seemed to make Derek more agitated.

"I told you I loved you." Derek hissed and Kate just rolled her eyes again, and shook her head.

"You don't love me Derek, and you never have loved me. In fact, I'm positive that you know nothing of love. So, when you do learn a thing about love then come back and tell me you love me because then and only then will I actually believe it." Kate said sternly as she turned her attention over to the door.

Stiles squeaked in surprise as his eyes locked with hers and slumped down onto the floor, out of site.

"Hey, cutie. Enjoying the show?" Kate said as she opened the door, causing Stiles to fall backwards in surprise.

Stiles felt his cheeks grow red hot as he gazed up at Kate as he began to try and deny it, "I didn't mean to spy. I just heard shouting…" Stiles stammered as he scrambled to get back on his feet.

Kate smiled at him and gently cupped his cheeks in her hands.

"I do not doubt it. Now, tell me what do you know about love?" Kate asked, the smirk on her face growing wider as Stiles face flushed an even darker shade of crimson.

Stiles gawked at her for a moment, completely unsure what he should be saying, "I…don't…know anything about love. I mean, other than your heart races, your pupils dilate, your palms sweat, you have a hard time forming words, so just forget about forming sentences, your thought always drift back to them, you're constantly worried about the little things they say, and even if you don't believe in god you pray to him with the greatest of hopes that they will love for exactly who you are because you can't help but love them for exactly who they are."

Kate laughed a soft laugh and leaned forward and gently kissed Stiles on the cheeks, which caused Stiles to squeak in surprise and back a way, tripping over his own feet in his hasty retreat.

"This boy knows about love. You Derek could learn a thing or two from him." Kate smirked as she looked over at Derek, who glared at both of them. Kate continued to smirk as she turned away from Stiles and sauntered over to Derek. His eyes followed Kate's movements, until they stopped in front of him. She patted him rather condescendingly on the cheek, before she turned away and walked out of the classroom.

Stiles let out a shaky breath and was about to turn and leave as well, only to be interrupted by Derek, "Wait." Derek said softly and Stiles stopped abruptly and turned his attention to Derek, feeling very confused as to why Derek would still want to speak with him because as far as Stiles knew Derek didn't even know his name.

"So what do you want to kill me now?" Stiles retorted, and Derek's eye brows shut up in confusion as she slowly shook his head.

"No, though not going to lie, the thought of killing did pass through my mind, when Kate kissed you." Derek mumbled, rather offhandedly and Stiles frowned in response.

"That's not really helping your case, with you wanting me to stay."

"But yet you are still here aren't you?" Derek said as he gestured around the empty classroom they were standing in

"Well…Yeah, but I was just about to leave." Stiles shot his answer back at Derek because he didn't really have a good answer as to why he was still standing in the deserted classroom with Mr. Perfect, Derek Hale.

"But you still haven't left. Your sick curiosity that got you into this mess to begin with, deep down you want to know what I want you to wait for."

Stiles eyebrows arched, before he slowly nodded his head up and down in agreement. He couldn't argue with Derek because what he had said was the truth.

"Fine, you're right! Now tell me why did you exactly want me to wait?" Stiles asked and then watched Derek bite his lower lip.

"I need you." Derek muttered in a low voice, and Stiles just blinked at him in shock.

"You need me?" Stiles stammered in disbelief, which just caused Derek to look away, clearly embarrassed by his statement and Stiles questioning response.

"I need you to teach me about love." Derek finally continued in a low voice, but all Stiles could do was gape at him.

Stiles couldn't believe it. Derek wanted him to do what, "You seriously want me to teach you about love?" Stiles stammered in disbelief, "Are you crazy? I've never even kissed anyone before and the only person who has ever wanted to hold my hand was my mom." Stiles began to babble on, which caused Derek to roll his eyes.

"Shut up! I don't care about experience; I just want you to teach me what you know about love because Kate seemed really impressed with what you told her about love." Derek insisted and it caused Stiles to frown.

"Well, I guess I know a few things about it, but I find it odd that you want my help." Stiles muttered sounding confused.

"You were here and I heard what you said and I figured if it would be good enough." Derek said sternly and Stiles wasn't sure if he felt insulted by Derek's words or not.

"So I seem good enough to teach you about love? Who'd actually believe that, even if I told them?" Stiles chuckled, still barely believing what was actually going on.

"You're not to tell anyone. I don't need anyone finding out I'm seeking love advice from you." Derek said sternly and Stiles's face became pensive because once again he wasn't sure if he should feel insulted by Derek's want to hide him. Though, he couldn't see any reason to go bragging to people about this kind of situation because all it would do was to make both Derek and himself look terribly pathetic.

"Sure that sounds fine." Stiles paused and looked down at the watch on his wrist and gasped, "Shit! I need to get to the library. So, is there anything else that you are dying to tell me?" Stiles asked sarcastically as Derek shook his head, and their eyes locking for a brief moment before Derek breaks the gaze and stares down at the floor.

"Awesome." Stiles mumbled feeling slightly hurt by Derek's sudden evasion, especially after everything that had already happened, "I'm going to go now." Stiles then added and turned and hurried out of the empty classroom, not daring to look back to see if Derek was watching him or not.

He let out a long shaky breath as he headed towards the library, only to stop in beside an open locker, with someone's head buried deep within it.

"How's your search going?" Stiles asked as he banged his fist on the locker's neighbor.

Suddenly a head emerged from behind the locker door, and a hand shut it with a swift slam. The locker's own let out a long sigh and slumped against it, her arms filled to the book. All the books that Stiles could see were about Wicca and magic.

"Horrible," She groaned as she shoved a couple of the books in that were in her arms towards Stiles, who took one open and thumbed through it. After a few minutes of looking for it he burst up laughing and passed the book back to her.

"It seriously wants you to do that. Even I have to admit that that was a weird idea. You're not actually going to try and do it, are you?" Stiles asked skeptically as a wave of worried washed over him as he gave his friend a look of concern.

"No, of course not, but I still have to believe that there is some truth behind the spell. This just seems to be the price of being normal." She sighed as she gave Stiles a playful smile.

Stiles laughed he couldn't help it really. He thought she brought light into his life and he really loved her. And maybe things could have been more serious between them if she didn't bat. Stiles knew that falling in love with would have been pointless, but what would he know about pointless love because here he was head over heels for Derek.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to continue to eat lunch with me and Scott, Stella because we are so terribly abnormal, we need you there to balance us out."

Stella chuckled and brushed one of her short auburn hair back behind her ear, even though it was too short to actually fall in her face and both of her ears had about a half dozen piercings in each. She was anything but normal, at least in appearance anyways. Yet, unlike Stiles, Stella was popular with everyone, well except for a few select people, but Stiles wasn't going to worry about that.

"I figured it would just be you and me, especially now that Scott has hooked up with Allison, who by the way would be much happy with me." Stella added and her grin widened as Stiles just rolled his eyes.

Stella, like Danny had long left the closet and they more or less are accepted for who they are. In fact before either of them came out they generally went out with each other, almost as if they knew it could never get past the first step. And even now when they didn't have partners of their own to go with they went with one another. Stiles always felt a little jealous, but Stiles also understood. Since he was a switch hitter, it would be easy for him to fall in love.

"I should dare say I agree, and one can only hope that Scott's not standing behind me as I say it. Anyways, are you going out later? I need a good distraction." Stiles asked and Stella shrugged.

"Why, in need of the distraction?" She teased as she nudged her shoulder into Stiles's.

"I just want to clear my head. Something really crazy happened to me and I just need to unwind, mostly because I still can't believe it happened." Stiles sighed and slouched on the lockers beside Stella.

"What happened?" Stella asked, but Stiles just shook his head.

"I really don't want to talk about it. So, are you going to be going out or not?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll text you when I know for sure." Stella pulled herself out of her lean and gave Stiles a quick wink, right before, sauntered off.

Stiles watched her go, and he couldn't help but remember. He had meet Stella in elementary school, when Stella had beaten up the bully that had been tormenting both him and Scott. Even to this day Stiles couldn't think of a better moment, then when Stella had made that bully cry. After that day the three of them had become best friends.

But now since Scott had found Allison…The trio had become more of duo and though Stiles liked Stella, he couldn't help but miss Scott.

Stiles pulled up out of his lean and continued on his way to the library, but before he got there his phone vibrated. He struggled to pull it out of his pocket, but when he finally did he stared down at the message, feeling very confused.

"_Under the Bleachers_." It read, and Stiles read and reread it trying to completely understand it, not to mention, who the hell sent it. And before Stiles could response another message followed.

"Come now!"

"What the makes you believe that I'll come to the bleachers? I don't even know who you are!" Stiles growled at his phone like that was the way to pass the message to the mysterious sender.

After that Stiles shoved his phone back into his pocket and continued on his way to the library because he knew Scott would be there waiting for him because practice ended a like ten minutes ago.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2...=O only one more chapter left. There is a surprise moment within this story and it generally doesn't come to a head. That's some what the point, but I would kinda have like a moment between them where they freakout together, but I didn't think it was important and it would just cause drama that would draw out the story and I had no interest in that. And the reason I did it this way was because...i doubt anyone would have jumped to that. I just didn't want it to be a complete cliche...even though this story kinda is...I need to work on my originality. Anyways...back to Shakespeare. "In fair Verona where we lay our scene..."_

_And yes the Buffy reference had to be made...Derek acts exactly like Angel...that is all...*goes and hides*_

_Please read, review, and enjoy. =D_

_Kai_

* * *

**Lesson of Love**

**Chapter Two**

Just after five-thirty Stiles and Scott exited the library, feeling much better about Scott's understanding of the chemistry homework. Stiles hurried over to his jeep, as Scott hopped on his bicycle and pedaled off.

"I told you to meet me under the bleachers!" Derek said in a low voice as he snuck up behind Stiles and whispered in his ear, making Stiles jump in alarm.

"And I decided that I wasn't going to go until you said please." Stiles retorted in defense for Derek sneaking up and scaring him. "Actually, I'm not even sure that word is in your vocabulary."

Derek just glared at him, and remained silent. Stiles just groaned and turned his attention back to getting in his car.

"Fine! Please!" Derek suddenly added. Stiles stopped in his tracks and turned back to face Derek.

Stiles couldn't help but gawk at Derek because he just couldn't believe he had just heard Derek say those words.

"Did you actually just say please?" Stiles stammered in disbelief, "I can't believe you just said that…Oh my god, you just said please."

"Yes! I just said please! Now will you!" Derek snapped, sounding embarrassed as Stiles began to grin like an idiot.

"Well, how could I say no after you asked me so nicely." Stiles teased.

"Don't test me; I'm not that far away from ripping out your throat with my teeth." Derek growled out in a low voice.

Stiles swallowed the lumped that seemed to have just formed in his throat, before he took a step back from Derek in alarm. This sounded like Derek. Not the guy who had just been speaking to him moments before, pleading for his help.

"Okay, sorry. We can talk later." Stiles mumbled and Derek looked suddenly torn as if he had begun to regret what he had just said.

"Yeah, okay." Derek said abruptly before he turned and hustled away, leaving Stiles behind very confused within his wake.

Stiles suddenly angry as he yanked the Jeep's door open and pushed himself inside. Why was this happening to him? Why was it with Derek he was so hot and cold. He had come to terms that Derek and himself would never run in the same circle and that his love would forever remain unrequited, but now with Derek in such close proximity, were his feelings going to rule over him?

He sure felt like he was and Derek technically had only infiltrated his life a couple of hours ago. How was he going to survive this? And at that moment he wasn't actually sure he could.

Stiles shoved the keys harshly into the ignition, and stole a quick look out the window, over to where Derek's wandering back to his car, and stealing a quick glance back in Stiles direction.

Damn it! Stiles was so screwed.

* * *

When he arrived back at home, he discovered that Stella had texted him, stating simply that she was going out and that she would pick him up later. After all that had happened today Stiles was ready to let loose, and was very much looking forward to the evening.

All too soon a low growl of an engine and he looked out his bedroom window to see Stella approaching quickly on her motorcycle. He should have known she'd choose to show up on the motorbike. She slowed the bike to a stopped and propped it up on its kick-stand before she hustled up the porch to the front door.

Stiles bounded down the stairs and flung open the door. He gave Stella a wide grin as she moved past him into the house, not even waiting for Stiles to invite her in.

"Parking will be easier with the bike." Stella said flippantly over her shoulder, and the only thing Stiles could do was shrug in agreement. Downtown Beacon Hills at this time was going to be a nightmare, but it would be worth it because he would finally be able to let loose and forget about Derek because that was what Stiles needed to do. Forget about Derek…that was all.

* * *

Stiles groaned as he rolled over in his bed, trying to push away the awful hangover that he had suddenly realized was plaguing his head. He groaned again and rolled over once again, in a pitiful attempt to get comfortable, the back of his hand connected with warm flesh.

"Shit," Stiles muttered as he threw the blankets off himself and scrambled out of bed. "Oh God, that guy and I were so drunk." Stiles stammered as he threw the covers off his bed exposing the other person he had been sharing the bed with.

"Oh my God!" He screamed.

* * *

Stiles stomped to his locker, fuming at the fact that his life couldn't possibly get any worse than how it was like right now. Suddenly out of nowhere Stella head popped up around the edge of Stiles locker. A wide smile played across her lips, and Stiles knew she had done it on purpose.

"How could you have done that to me?" Stiles snapped at her as she slammed his locker's door shut.

She laughed and nudged her shoulder into Stiles shoulder playfully, her smile just widening as she noticed Stiles distress.

"I tried to get you to leave with me, but you were just having too much fun, not to mention you were also drunk off your ass. One day you'll have to tell me how that happened." Stella chuckled and Stiles gave her a look that Stiles hoped to convey for Stella to drop dead.

"God! Shut up! I can't believe you allowed me to hook up with Jackson. I mean Jackson of all people?!" Stiles snapped at her again, and Stella sighed at him, sounding terribly put out.

"I don't understand what the problem is? If you had a good time, what does it matter? Plus if it makes you feel any better, you kept insisting to him that you were in love with someone else." Stella paused as she noticed a deep blush crawl across Stiles cheeks, "How come you have never told me you were in love with someone? It's not Lydia is it? We went over this…even though now that you guys have both slept with Jackson…" Stella's voice trailed off as she seemed to pounder her last statement as Stiles's eyes widened in horror.

"It's not Lydia and that doesn't make anything better, in fact this just makes things so much worse."

"It doesn't make things worse. Sleeping with Jackson doesn't make things anything." Stella huffed finally sounding annoyed with all the running-around Stiles was doing to her.

"Okay, first off I actually didn't sleep with Jackson…all we did was have a very heated make out session, due to the fact we were so drunk." At this admittance Stiles felt even more pathetic.

"Okay, fine, but there is still something you're not telling me, like who you actually are in love with." Stella demanded, but Stiles just shook his head.

"No, I'm not going to tell you. Plus it will never happen anyways, so I don't want you to do that pointless thing you do all the time." Stiles sighed and Stella tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"What the hell do I do all the time?" Stella inquired and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"You mettle! All the time! You never stop, and I just don't want you to get wrapped up in this." Stiles stated and Stella frowned as she punched him harshly in the shoulder, "ouch," He yelped.

"You can't do that! It's cheating. You can't tell me you love someone and then not tell me who it is." Stella demanded again.

"Obviously, I can because that's what I'm going to do. I'm not going to tell you and that's final." Stiles stated sternly and Stella gave him a strange look that took Stiles by surprise because he was certain he had never seen Stella look at him in that way.

"When the hell did you get a back-bone?" Stella said in a now teasing voice, the look slipping away and quickly being replaced by a sly smile, but before Stiles could retort Stella turned and sauntered away.

But before she got too far away she looked over her shoulder and gave Stiles a quick flirty wink. Stiles sighed and again and slumped against his locker. Stella was unique and most of the time Stiles could handle her, but there were some moments such as that one that made him wonder. The only thing Stiles was completely certain on when it came to Stella was that she was one of a kind.

She had always helped kept Stiles grounded and never once had she had never neglected him like Scott had when Allison had come along. Of course Stiles didn't blame Scott for this, well at least not completely, but that didn't mean he liked to be ignored.

"Who was that?" A gruff voice sounded from behind Stiles causing him to jump.

Stiles whirled around and was shocked when he came face to face with Mr. Perfect, Derek Hale.

"Geez Derek, what the hell?" Stiles hissed

"Who was that?" Derek asked again, completely ignoring Stiles's own question.

"That's Stella…one of my best friends…where have you been living in a cave? Everyone knows Stella." Stiles asked in disbelief.

"I apparently don't." Derek grumbled back. "Do you hang out with her a lot?" Derek then suddenly added, taking Stiles by surprise.

"Yeah, she's one of my best friends. What does she have to do with anything?" Stiles then asked and Derek's body tensed as he looked away from Stiles and down at the floor.

"Are you in love with her?" Derek added, once again ignoring Stiles questions.

Stiles gave Derek a puzzled look, "You really have been living in a cave haven't you? First of all, she'd eat me alive, and second of all she bats for the other team. The all girls team, kind of like you." Stiles stated the last part rather bitterly, but Derek didn't seem to notice.

"And you?" Derek abruptly asked and all Stiles could do was blink at Derek in confusion.

"I'm a switch hitter, favoring one particular side more than the other, but knowing how to appreciate the other just the same." Stiles stammered because he felt confused as to why he was bothering to tell of this to Derek in the first place.

"You like them both?" Derek reiterated and all Stiles could think to do was nod, "me too." Derek then added just before he turned and hustled down the hall, leaving Stiles gaping in his wake.

* * *

Stiles's mind was reeling because that had been the last thing he had been expecting to hear from Derek. He could barely believe it…Derek Hale swings both ways? The statement just seemed to boggle his mind. He had to tell someone, but then figured it really wasn't his place to say anything, mostly because he had no idea if Derek wanted people to know.

Now the question that really perplexed Stiles was why Derek had told him that in the first place? No matter how Stiles tried to spin his head around the new information he couldn't think of a good reason. Heck he couldn't think of any reason at all.

Stiles sighed as he slumped down in the usual spot he and Stella sat at in the cafeteria, waiting rather impatiently for his friends to arrive. He gazed down at the tray of food he had ordered, suddenly not feeling all that hungry.

"Hey Stiles," Scott's voice sounded and Stiles perked his head up.

"What!? Not going to sit with Allison today?" Stiles teased, even though he was actually happy that Scott had chosen to sit with him over Allison.

"She and Lydia were planning a shopping trip, which I was blatantly not invited too. Girls only apparently. Of course, I didn't really want to go." Scott said with a light shrug of his shoulders as he pulled out a seat beside Stiles and sat down.

"You wouldn't happen to know if Stella was planning on going with them?" Stiles inquired and Scott just shrugged his shoulders once more.

"I'm sure that if she wanted to go they'd invite her." Scott said and Stiles just bit his lip.

He seriously doubted that. Stiles found it hard to believe that Lydia would invite Stella to anything after that whole debacle in the seventh grade during everyone's first game of spin the bottle. It had been a complete mess and Stiles was certain that Lydia still held a grudge.

"I don't think Stella would really be interested in going shopping anyways, she's too busy studying because her dream is to make Willow look like a chump." Stiles chuckled softly and Scott just rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Did you really just make a Buffy the Vampire Slayer reference?" Scott teased and Stiles playfully hit him in the shoulder.

"I had to man, and just admit you love Buffy like everyone else." Stiles laughed and Scott made an adorable pouting face as he shook his head.

"Never! Or at least not until you admit that you have the biggest crush on Angel."

Stiles laughter stopped abruptly as he as he bit his lower lip and shook his head. He felt his cheeks flush and he could only barely imagine the bright red color they might be.

"I did not…" Stiles stammered denial clearly evident in his voice.

"Yeah, whatever you say. You know, you've already came out as bisexual so why can't you just admit you had a crush on the guy. I mean isn't he, you know, your type."

If it was actually possible, Stiles felt his face grow even hotter as he steered his gaze down at the table.

"That is so not my type." Stiles muttered under his breath and once again he realized he wasn't convincing anyone, not even himself.

"Sure, your type isn't totally tall, dark, and brooding." Scott said flippantly, until he changed the subject all together, "Are you going to tutor me after school again?" Scott asked.

Stiles just nodded his head up and down in confirmation.

Despite all the teasing Scott was giving him, Stiles wanted to help Scott and Stiles also knew that Scott was his best friend and they would do anything for one another.

"Hey boys!" Stella's voice chimed and both Stiles and Scott look up. They both smiled in greeting as Stella approached the table and took the seat across from them. "Oh, and what brings Scott to grace us with his presence? Did Allison dump you and switch to the all girl team because I'd be more than happy to give her the full tour." Stella laughed as Scott's face went ghostly pale, since he knew she was only half-joking. Everyone knew that if Stella could, she would steal Allison away. She was the one girl Stella wanted, but couldn't have and that tore Stella up.

"Allison and Lydia are planning a shopping trip and no boys allowed." Scott repeated and Stiles nodded his head in conformation.

"Oh, and I could totally see you being bummed about that Scott." Stella laughed and Scott joined in, all Stiles did was smile at the both of them.

Suddenly the sound of Derek's voice caught Stiles's attention and he looked over across the cafeteria and saw Derek chatting it up a pretty brunette. His heart sank as he watched the girl smile at something Derek had said, while playfully swatting at his shoulder. The girl then giggled and after that Stiles couldn't bear to watch another moment, and quickly averted his gaze.

Shit Scott was right…Stiles did have a type and it was Derek Hale or tall, dark, and brooding.

"Stiles!" Stiles jumped when he finally registered Stella shouting his name.

"What?!" He yelled back and then froze when he realized he had captured the attention of entire cafeteria. All eyes were on him and Stiles felt his cheeks become inflamed once more.

"I was just curious as to whether you were going to eat your curly fries." Stella asked and pushed his tray towards her.

Something must have been seriously wrong with him because he had never given up his curly fries before. But all he wanted to do was escape. Especially now that he was completely sure he was in love with Derek. Too bad it wasn't possible; he couldn't escape from Derek, even if he wanted too.


	3. Chapter 3

_Happy Friday =) and here is the last chapter where cuteness insues...i swear...there was nothing about this fic that was suppose to be serious and that makes it so great...I wrote so many essays last quarter, it was nice to sit down and write something that meant nothing and wasn't important to anyone other than myself. Now if anyone has any suggestions or idea for another fic i could write I would gladly apperciate the help. I can't promise it will be out within a timely manner, but I want something not serious to write in-between my essays that I will have to write. So any suggestions would be wonderful. They can be Teen Wolf or some other fandom...anyways moving on...thanks for the support for the fic and may you read me in the future. _

_Thanks, now please read, review, and enjoy. _

_Kai _

* * *

**Lessons in Love**

**Chapter Three**

"First thing to know about love is that it isn't rational. If your love is true, it will drive you 100% insane." Stiles said as he watched Derek study him carefully, while nodding his head in understanding.

"And if this supposed love doesn't make you crazy?" Derek inquired and Stiles bit his lip.

"Then, it's not true love." Stiles said in a matter-of-fact tone, which made Derek nod his head once more.

"Well then, what's the difference between love and true love?" Derek asked and Stiles felt the heat rise to his cheeks. This seemed to be happening to him a lot lately.

"Well…That's a good question..." Stiles stammered as he desperately tried to come up with an answer, "I don't totally know. I'm not an expert after all." Stiles finally admitted and all Derek did was stare at him blankly.

"You may not be an expert, but you apparently know more about love than me."

Stiles pressed his lips into a line and shrugged, "If I had to make a guess, I would say that true love is love that you know way down deep in your heart that makes you feel so crazy that you actually believe yourself to be sane." Stiles muttered, sounding distant as if he trying to convince himself of his own definition.

"Okay, moving on. What are the tell-tale signs you are in love?" Derek asked abruptly and Stiles stammered for a moment, taken somewhat off guard at the sudden change in subject.

"Well a few are stuttering, sweaty palms, avoiding eye contact." Stiles muttered more to himself than to Derek as he thought seriously about other signs that might possibly indicate one would be in love. "Oh! Also your heart beat quickens, and you can't stop thinking about the other person, even when you desperately try to, and of course to top it all off there is jealousy."

Stiles noticed that at the mention of jealously Derek sat up straighter and cleared his throat as if he was suddenly uncomfortable.

"Jealousy is the horrible feeling you get that makes your insides twist in all directions. It is generally part the beginning of a relationship, but sometimes it continues through the relationship. That for the most part is considered bad because apparently there is a lack of trust between the two. "Stiles continued, but stopped when he noticed Derek biting his lower lip.

"It's safe to assume then that jealously makes you want to hurt people then?" Derek inquired. For the most Stiles was sure Derek already knew the answer, but just wanted it be reiterated.

"Yeah, so you've felt jealousy before then?" It came out a question, mostly because Stiles could barely believe perfect Derek Hale would need to feel something as lowly as jealously, due to the fact he was well…Perfect…Had Stiles already thought that?

"Maybe," Derek mumbled, and Stiles frowned.

"Well, who made you want to hurt someone?" Stiles asked before he could think about the words that had poured from his mouth.

"Just a person…" Derek mumbled again, clearly wanting to avoid answering the question, and Stiles felt his heart drop.

"You can just admit it. I understand you miss you Kate." Stiles snapped and looked away from Derek and down at the checked print tile floor.

"It wasn't Kate!" Derek snapped and Stiles eyes shot back up, locking with Derek, who looked at the leaner boy with a desperate expression.

"Well that's surprising…Maybe, maybe… we can work with these new feelings." Stiles stammered as he fought against the lump that was growing in his throat. That wasn't what Stiles wanted to hear. Stiles should have figured this would happened. Derek learning about love and falling in it, this had been invertible right? But…Stiles didn't want Derek to have feelings for someone new, especially when he wanted Derek to have feeling for him.

"Yeah," Derek mumbled clearly noticing Stiles discomfort and taking a step forward into his personal space. Stiles suddenly felt panic well up within him as the proximity between him and Derek closed. Abruptly Stiles pulled away and took a step back, looking quickly down at his watch.

"Shit, I have to go meet Scott." Stiles lied, "Can we continue the lesson later?" Stiles then added earnestly, and Derek just nodded his head.

Quickly Stiles turned and hurried away, brushing his hands over his eyes to try to hide the tears that were prickling his eyes. He had to hide. He had to run. So, that was what he did.

* * *

Stella spun around in front of Stiles, in yet another outfit. Stiles wasn't sure how many outfits Stella had tried on, he had lost track awhile ago and in all honesty Stiles just didn't care. So, he was also unsure why Stella cared so much. Generally she didn't give a rat's ass as to what she wore, but for some reason she had demanded Stiles rush over to her house and pick out clothes out with her.

"You'll look fine in whatever you choose to wear." Stiles sighed as he slumped down on Stella's bed and buried his face in the pillows.

"What's got you so depressed, generally, your way more attentive to my fashion shows, even though you have no clue what fashion actually is. You didn't even care when I said I was going to get naked."

"What!? You're going to get naked?" Stiles stammered as he shot up and looked around frantically, Stella just rolled her eyes.

"Now, I finally got your attention? God Stiles, what is on your mind?" Stella sighed as she slumped down on her bed next to Stiles.

"It's just that the person I like…" Stiles paused and pursed his lips like he didn't wanted to continue what he was about to say, "They like someone else, and for some absurd reason I had actually been hoping that maybe they might have fallen for me." Stiles sighed and fell backwards on to Stella's bed.

"Well that's dumb. That person is stupid because they don't know what they are missing because you are amazing just the way you are Stiles. I swear, you are all you ever need to be and as long as you are you, you'll find someone who will love you for exactly that." Stella said as she slumped down beside Stiles and gently took Stiles hand in her own, gently giving it a tight squeeze.

"You say that I'm amazing just the way I am, but truth be told I feel anything but." Stiles mumbled and it was then that he noticed his voice was shaking.

"They aren't that great if they can't see how great you are, and trust me you are amazing. What do I need to say to convince you of that?" Stella whispered softly in his ear, and Stiles shrugged. He didn't know. All he knew was that it hurt.

"You swear?" Stiles chuckled softly and Stella nodded her head.

"I swear, and that should be all the convincing that you need." Stella laughed as she gave Stiles a wink and shot up out of bed, continuing her fashion show once more.

* * *

A couple of days later Stiles sat on the cold metal bleachers that sat beside the lacrosse field, ignoring all the text messages Derek kept sending him. Stiles wanted to reply, but he was certain that he couldn't look Derek in the eyes, without the heartache building up from inside him.

Sure, he wanted to explain to Derek everything, but he didn't see how he could. At least not without revealing the fact that he was in love with him, and Derek didn't need to know about Stiles feeling for him. All it would do is make things more awkward between them. Of course at this point, things seemed pretty awkward between them now that Stiles kept ignoring Derek's messages.

Stiles sighed and spun his phone absently in his hand, suddenly it vibrated, Stiles rolled his eyes and shoved his phone into his pocket. He knew already who the message was from.

"You aren't answering my messages!" A voice sounded from under the bleachers, while a hand reached out and grabbed a hold of his ankle.

Stiles yelped in surprise and he looked down at his captor. "That's not funny! Derek let me go!" Stiles said, not even bothering to conceal the anger in his voice.

"It wasn't meant to be funny. Now, if I let you go, do you promise not to run away?"

Stiles grumbled, but nodded his head up and down. Promising he wouldn't run away. He was a lying, and as soon as Derek released his grip, he shot down the bleachers, racing across the field. But only all too soon for Stiles taste, he was tackled to the ground.

"Damn it Stiles! Why won't you just stop and talk to me?" Derek panted as his arms snaked around Stiles waist, preventing him from escaping.

"Let me go!" Stiles yelled as he tried to squirm out of Derek's grasp.

"No! I'm not letting you go until you talk to me!" You've been avoiding me all week and I need to know why. Tell me Stiles what did I do?" Derek pleaded and Stiles felt a tidal wave of guilt crash into him.

"No, it wasn't you. You didn't do anything." Stiles said softly as he stopped squirming and looked up into Derek's eyes.

"Then why are you ignoring me? I know the other day you were upset, but you didn't even tell me why and I never got to ask because you disappeared in such a hurry." Derek sighed and his grip around Stiles waist loosened, but he still didn't release the younger teen.

"I swear… It… It wasn't you and I'm sorry. I just I had to go." Stiles mumbled and Derek let out another sigh.

"That doesn't tell me why you were upset! You have to tell me exactly why you were upset with me." Derek said in a low dangerous voice, which caused Stiles to squirm again.

"Do you really want to know?!" Stiles demanded finally pulling away out of Derek's grip and scrambling to his feet. Derek sat up and gave Stiles a desperate look before he took back on his feet.

"Yes, of course I want to know! I wouldn't have gone through all this trouble if I didn't truly want to know." Derek growled, sounding annoyed with Stiles.

"Fine! It's you! I like you. Heck I've like since I first realized that I liked guys. But I knew you were off limits. You were out of my reach because…" Stiles paused and bit his lip, in a feeble hope that it might prevent the tears that were threatening to fall from the corner of his eyes. "I was just simply Stiles."

At that statement Derek gave him a look of confusion, and Stiles felt completely embarrassed and he turned to run again, but Derek was ready this time and reached out gripping his wrist, pulling Stiles back into his chest.

"You being just Stiles is all you've ever needed to be." Derek whispered as reached out and cupped Stiles cheek, forcing Stiles to look him in the eye.

"What?" Stiles stammered, finding himself caught off guard by Derek's statement.

"Who you are is all you have ever needed to be." Derek repeated, but Stiles still felt confused.

"What?" Stiles repeated and Derek rolled his eyes.

"It was you. The other day, I got jealous over you. You…just you have the power to make me insane. I'm always worried about you. What you're doing? Who you're with? Why you're with them and not me?" Derek said softly as he gently traced his thumb across Stiles cheek, which made Stiles's breath hitch.

"That almost makes it sound like you love me." Stiles whispered, and his breath caught again as he spoke.

"Yeah, I thought that part was obvious." Derek said with a warm smile.

"Why me?" Stiles mumbled, his insecurities getting the better of him once more, which caused Derek to frown.

"Because you make me so insane that the only logical explanation is that you make me completely sane."

"What about Kate? I thought you were upset about her and wanted to get back together with her?"

"We were never really serious. We mostly just made the picture perfect match, but one day she noticed how I looked at you. It was then that she decided to stage our break up to force me to talk to you." Derek said with a shrug, but Stiles eyes went wide in surprise.

"You just wanted to talk me?" Stiles could barely believe it.

"Yeah, I thought it would be obvious due to the fact I asked you to tutor me in love." Derek mumbled, his cheeks reddening as he spoke and it made Stiles smile.

"Damn it…does this make us both fools of love?" Stiles sighed, " because the only reason I took on being your tutor was because I wanted to talk to you." Stiles mumbled and this time it was Derek's eyes that went wide in shock. "I mean… I know I just confessed to you, but it's just so much more than that. I just wanted you…" Stiles' rambling was abruptly silenced as Derek slammed lips their lips together.

After a long moment Derek pulls away, a wide grin spread across his face as looked at Stiles gapping expression, "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." Derek added with a soft chuckle.

"You waited to do that?" Stiles paused, and then continued, "Do you want to do it again?"

"Now, that's a stupid question." Derek laughed lightly as he leaned down and stole a quick kiss from Stiles, who squeaked in surprise, "I think the student might have surpassed the teacher." Derek said.

"A plus." Stiles laughed as he flung his arms around Derek and kissed him again.


End file.
